I loved you for a thousand years
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: This is the story of Leo and Aries; the love story between them. Their friendship started it slowly. He always protected her. She always counted on him. Until they were pulled apart.


Hello my fanfic peoplez!

It's me, Felicia :)

It's another fanfic

Well.. About Leo x Aries..

Before I close me account..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You think I was actually gonna close my account? Heck no! This account was meant for writing fanfictions! XD

I'm sorry for making you scared, gomen..

So, here it is!

Note: The song "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri will be featuring in this fanfic. It is based on Leo x Aries since they're basically immortal. So.. Enjoy me totototots!

Gomen, I'm just weird.

And the parentheses ( ) means that the song is going.

(Heart beats fast,

Colors and promises)

"Aries.."

Aries turned around. "Yes, Leo?"

"Do you promise that you'll remember me and never let go? You're my best friend; I can't imagine what'd it be like without you."

(How to be brave,

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?)

"Leo.. I.. Have something to say.."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, go ahead, Aries.."

Aries got nervous, and blushed. "I.. Nevermind.."

(But watching you stand, alone,

All of my doubts, suddenly go away somehow..)

"Aries, are you right?" Leo said, hugging her. Aries was abused and threaten by Karen. "Yeah, I'm so sorry for bringing you back out to stand up for me-I'm sorry.."

(One step, closer)

"I won't come back Karen, until you release and stop tormenting Aries. And you better do that. You have to release my contract also.."

Karen growled. "Nonsense! I can make lots and lots of money, and without you, I can't live!"

(I have died everyday waiting for you..

Darling don't be afraid, I had loved you for a thousand years..)

"Leo's been gone for days, Aquarius! Where's Leo?!" Aries shouted.

"He was banned because he killed your owner.."

(I'll love you for a thousand more..)

Aries cried softly to herself. "Leo.. Why'd you do this..?"

(Time stands still,

Beauty in all she is)

"Lucy-chan! You're so cute and nice, I'm glad you became my owner and saved me.."

Lucy giggles. "No problem, Leo.." She blushes and closes the gate of the lion.

Happy smirks. "You looooove each other!"

(I will be brave,

I will not let anything take, away

What's standing in front, of me)

Lucy shouted, "Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

Angel laughed. "How dumb, Lucy. Gate of the ram: Aries!"

"No, no Aries.." Leo whispered.

Aries became shocked. "Leo!"

(Every breath,

Every hour has come to this)

"But.. I guess the past is in the past." Leo says, not wanting to fight Aries.

Aries holds her cry, and says "I'm sorry, but even if someone has feelings for that person.. You still have to fight them.."

(One step closer)

Angel summons Calum.

"Now!"

"Aries, watch out!" Leo cries.

They both get shot in silence.

"Leo.." Aries says.

Leo bites his lip. "No.. Aries.. Don't.."

Aries smiles weakly. "I'm glad you met a nice owner, Leo. She seems nicer than.."

They both go into darkness.

(I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you)

"Aries, Aries wake up!" Leo says, smiling.

"L-Leo..?" Aries says confused. "Was it a dream..?"

"Nope! But, would you like to make a contract? I've got Scorpio in my hands; And by the way.. I almost forgot.. You are a lucky girl to have Leo. He's very.. Well.. Protective. He's your long best friend, right?" Lucy says, smiling.

"Y-Yes.."

(For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more)

"So, you'll accept the contract?!"

Aries smiles. "Yes."

Lucy cheers. "Yay! You and Scorpio can both be my friends now. So that you and Leo can both be together...again." Lucy smiles.

(And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me)

"Leo.."

"Aries...!"

The celestial spirits both hug.

"I've missed you so much, Leo! I-I don't know what to say. Lucy is so awesome.. And she's so nice! How'd you mange to find her?!"

Leo smiles. "I've missed you too, and we just happen to meet at the same guild. A very awesome guild."

(I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more)

"Hey, Aries?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Oh.. Yes!" Aries says, kissing Leo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(One step closer..

One step closer)

Leo finally confesses something to Aries after them dating for 8 months. "Hey, we've been dating for 8 months now. Don't you think we should.."

Aries wonders. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I.. Well.. Would you marry me?" Leo says, holding a ring."

"Yes, Leo!" Aries says, kissing him as he kisses back.

(I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you)

"Okay, if we have a boy, what should we name it?" Leo asks.

Aries smiles. "Lynx. That's a boy and a girl name-in my opinion. But, Lynx is suppose to be a girl name also in the celestial world. It's suppose to represent the child as, 'brave and thoughtful'."

Leo chuckles. "Sure, how about that?"

(For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more)

"Oh, it's a boy!" Leo says happily.

Aries smiles. "He is so adorable!"

Leo kisses Aries on the cheek. "Adorable just like you, Aries."

(And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me)

"Lynx, you'd better listen to your father when training." Aries says, smiling towards Lynx.

"Yes mom, I will." He skips off and catches up with his father.

(I loved you for a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more..)

"Marine.." Lynx says, holding a ring to Marine.

"Yes, I'd love to, Lynx."

The End. 3

Well, Marine is Aquarius and Scorpio's daughter. Marine and Lynx become BFF's when younger and get married when older. Hope you enjoyed my friends. :) I might write another one of these for Marine and Lynx.


End file.
